


Meet Me When The Sun Goes Down

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Vaginal Sex, i am still not over that golden dick, implied Caleb/Jester/Artagan, implied Jester/Artagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Another year, another dick hunt. But this time Jester's made sure to hide that golden dick in a very special spot.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 87





	Meet Me When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop thinking about that golden dick. Seriously. Caleb better be making one for Jester. :P

They had decided to throw another party on Rumblecusp the following year. Mainly because they all needed a vacation anyways, and it would be nice to see what had become of the village in the time that had passed. It was less of a cult gathering this time around though, and really more of a reason to get drunk. There were only a couple of people gathered this time around as well, it really had become more of an exclusive club and no one was complaining. Not that Jester was aware of anyways.

Of course there was still a performance by Yasha and a dance off, and Jester had painted some more dick statues for people to hunt them down. This time around nobody would be forced to throw them into the volcano, however. They could keep them as trinkets, and whoever found the golden dick could either keep that or exchange it for coin.

Well, if anyone ever found it anyway.

Jester sat on the throne made of vines that Artagan had recreated for her, letting her eyes wander across the village. A few people had already found their dicks and returned to either taking a break to eat or getting drinks from Beau at the bar.

A chuckle to her left caught Jester’s attention then and she noticed Artagan’s familiar form and the red hair as he leaned against the throne. “Are you ever going to let anyone find it?” He asked, amusement clearly audible in his voice.

“Why, would you like to play?” Jester returned, uncrossing her legs as she turned to look up at him. The amusement had carried over to his face as he cocked his head to the side for a moment, as if he was considering the offer.

“Not today, Darling,” He then decided, long fingers reaching out to lift her chin up just a little as his lips curved into a grin. “But...I could get someone to play with you if you’re tired of waiting.”

“Well, I have been sitting here an awfully long time,” Jester replied, tongue darting out to lick her lips, which prompted a chuckle from Artagan.

“I am biased, but not that easily swayed,” He moved his fingers a little to push a strand of hair from her face and Jester leaned into the touch, pouting just a little. It was mostly for show, really, because she knew it would amuse him. “Any preferences then?”

Glancing back out over the village, Jester seemingly took her time, twirling a strand of her blue hair around her finger, before turning her attention back to him. “Surprise me,”

Her answer was followed by another chuckle as Artagan nodded before he leaned in to press his lips to the top of her head. “Of course,” He then nodded, “As you wish,”

Jester watched him saunter off into the crowd then, lips curving into a grin as she leaned back. Her attention eventually shifted to the fighting pit where Yasha had taken up camp, setting up friendly fights for people, because while it had been hilarious to watch them slap each other with their dicks last year it was probably better if people had a cool story to tell other than almost having their eye taken out by a dick statue.

Not that Jester didn’t think it was a cool story, but most people would probably disagree.

Her attention was once again diverted when she noticed Caleb approaching the stage. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair pulled up into a ponytail, and Jester instinctively bit her lip.

“Well hello Jester.” His lips were curved into a smile and there was just something so casual about his approach that instantly ignited a spark inside of her.

It was slowly getting dark, quicker even so here in the midst of the jungle, and fires were being lit around the village. With no show being put on, nobody really paid too much attention to the stage where Jester was residing, and yet she caught Caleb briefly waving his hands in the air and muttering a few words before the illusion manifested itself around them as he stepped closer.

Jester did like to put on a show every now and then, but this was just for them and she didn’t want everyone’s attention. Besides, people were busy anyway, drinking and dancing and having fun. Veth and Yeza had just returned from the beach where they had been playing with Luc and some of the other kids and it was endearing how Beau was making googly eyes at Yasha across the way, almost spilling drinks every other minute.

“I heard people haven’t been very successful in the hunt for that golden dick I made,” Caleb’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and Jester’s attention shifted back to him, legs falling apart ever so slightly almost on instinct.

“Yeah well, maybe they just haven’t been looking very thoroughly.” There was just something about the way Caleb dropped to his knees in front of her then, hands sliding up her legs and under her skirt, that made Jester shiver and she very nearly yanked him back up just to kiss him.

“Well it would be a shame if it went to waste, ja?” Caleb chuckled, pushing her skirt up just a little to press a few kisses to the insides of her thighs, starting at her knees.

“I can assure you it’s not going to waste,” She then responded, her hands curling around the armrests of the throne, where she very nearly pricked herself on a thorn. It only made her lips curve into a grin though, because she could basically hear Artagan chuckle from a distance.

Jester had opted out of wearing any underwear, for obvious reasons, so it was easy access for Caleb, and he couldn’t say that he was disappointed by the view. His kisses had left a trail of goosebumps on her skin and when his eyes finally settled onto the golden dick between her legs, he took a moment to just revel in the sight, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Jester, however, was getting a little impatient above him, fingers threading into his hair to pull him closer.

“Were you even intending for anyone to find this?” Caleb chuckled, his hand wrapping around the base to pull it out almost all the way before pushing it back in slowly while his lips found her center, tongue darting out to flick over her clit.

Jester moaned, whatever answer she had for him getting lost in translation. Luckily people were being noisy, and there were some people playing music near the fighting fit, leaving the chances of anyone hearing her pretty much at nonexistent. Her grip on Caleb’s hair tightened as she leaned back, pushing against him and chasing the friction she had been craving over the past hour. It was been fun watching people chase dicks throughout the town and its surroundings, but this was definitely more interesting.

Another moan slipped past her lips as Caleb pushed the toy inside once more, adding a finger alongside with it. The dick was smaller than what Jester was used to, and smaller than all the other dicks she had crafted in the week leading up to the gathering, but it was a good start. It had definitely left her with the need for more, which she was now intending on getting from Caleb.

Her hips bucked against him, the hand in his hair tugging impatiently, which earned her a chuckle from him. The vibration made her shiver and Jester’s eyes fell shut as she concentrated on the pressure that was building up slowly between her legs.

Caleb had always been good at pleasing her, he was attentive and caring and seemed to be able to read her best out of all their friends, but that also meant that he could tell exactly when she was about to fall over the edge, and he would use it to his advantage.

Jester couldn’t quite stop the whine when he pulled away and she found herself clenching around nothing as the dick was pulled out and discarded to the side.

“So impatient...” He laughed as she tugged on his hair, one eyebrow raised when their eyes met, and Jester couldn’t help but steal a kiss.

“Now you’re just being a tease...” She muttered, her teeth scraping over his lip before she bit down, pleased with herself when it was Caleb’s turn to moan.

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it,” He then replied, hands slipping under her thighs to flip their position. Jester settled into his lap easily, finding that he had already undone the fly of his pants, so it was easy for her to push them down just enough to free his cock. It fit perfectly into her hand and she enjoyed the way Caleb had to hold back another moan when she gave it a few strokes.

“Who’s being a tease now?” he then chuckled, hands settled on her hips to eventually guide her down onto him while his lips found hers in a kiss, swallowing the moans that the motion elicited from the both of them. “Now can you be quiet?” He whispered, his lips moving and grazing her earlobe as he thrust his hips upwards in a swift motion.

Jester whimpered, fingernails digging into his shoulder as she nodded, her own hips meeting his as she sunk down as deeply as she could, taking all of him. She had definitely enjoyed the little toy he had made for her, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing compared to being filled entirely, her face buried against his neck, taking in the warmth and the familiar scent that made her dizzy.

“Caleb...” His name slipped off her tongue easily as Jester lost herself in the movements, pushing herself closer as his arms wrapped around her. There was a faint movement to their right and Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle again as he glanced over.

“I thought you didn’t want to play?” He then asked, catching a glimpse of red hair and suddenly there was the ghost of a touch, fingers threading through his hair, before they disappeared.

“Mhm...doesn’t mean I don’t want to watch,” Artagan’s voice was soft and low, and Caleb shivered, one of his hands slipping between Jester and him. “Might even borrow that little toy you made for later,”

Jester was sinking her teeth into his shoulder at this point, and it was most definitely going to leave a mark. Not that Caleb minded, in fact it only made him snap his hips up harder, thumb finding her clit to rub circles over it.

Someone would come looking for them sooner or later, especially since neither of their friends were drunk enough yet to not notice that Jester seemingly had disappeared from the throne and Caleb had wandered off, and while part of him wanted to draw this whole thing out he also didn’t want to be interrupted midway, at least not in a non-pleasant way. “Come on, blueberry.” His voice was rough in her ear as she pressed herself forward into his touch, that whisper really being all it took to send her over the edge. Clenching around him, Jester buried her face against his neck, panting and whispering a string of incoherent words mixed with his name and Caleb followed soon after, swearing that he could feel the ghost of more fingertips on his cheek, but it all got a little lost in the haze of the afterglow as his arms wrapped around her again.

“Well that was fun. Told you nothing was going to waste,” She eventually chuckled, pulling back to look at him. “I got your hair all messed up,” Her face was flushed, and her pupils were still blown wide, but her lips were curved into a smile as she reached out to push a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Ja, we should probably get cleaned up,” Caleb then agreed with a nod, though neither of them made an attempt to move.

“Mhm...also if I fan my skirt out a little bit it’ll just look like I’m sitting in your lap when your illusion fades, nothing wrong with that, right?” There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and Caleb caught movement just behind Jester yet again. A familiar face appeared, and his eyes briefly locked with Artagan’s as the other man waved one hand through the air with a smile, holding the golden dick in the other. 

“You know, I think we’ve got a little bit left on that,” Caleb then laughed, hands coming to grab the sides of Jester’s face to pull her in for another kiss.

“If you say so, my beautiful wizard.” She responded with a laugh that mirrored his own before their lips met and they stayed blissfully unaware of their surroundings for just a little longer.


End file.
